ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Fox8
FOX 8}} | web = fox8.tv | owner = Foxtel | sat serv 1 =Foxtel | sat chan 1 =Channel 108 (SD/HD) Channel 150 (+2) Channel 208 (HD) | cable serv 1 =Foxtel | cable chan 1 =Channel 108 (SD/HD) Channel 150 (+2) Channel 1108 (SD) | cable serv 2 =Optus TV | cable chan 2 =Channel 108 Channel 153 (+2) | adsl serv 1 =Foxtel Play | adsl chan 1 =Channel 108 | adsl serv 2 =Telstra T-Box | adsl chan 2 =Channel 108 | online serv 1 = Foxtel Go | online chan 1 = Channel 108 }} Fox8 (corporately stylised as FOX8, alternatively as Fox 8 or FOX 8) is an Australian pay television channel available on Foxtel, and Optus Television's subscription platforms. It is the most watched subscription television channel in Australia (with or without the timeshift) and broadcasts the highest rating non-sporting related program or event on subscription television in Australia, Australia's Next Top Model. A high definition version of the channel, Fox8HD, was launched on the Foxtel and Austar platforms on 15 November 2009. History The channel runs many programs produced by Fox and in fact was originally called "Fox" before adding the "8" to the title. The channel was found on channel 8 on Foxtel analogue and Austar standard and channel 108 on Foxtel Digital and Austar Digital. Fox8 is Foxtel's most popular subscription channel and peak channel. It is also News Corporation's peak Australian channel (similar to Sky1 in the UK and FX in the USA). FOX8 is one of the very few channels to have been continuously broadcast since Foxtel's foundation in 1995. During the late 1990s, Fox8 used to show Saturday Night NRL matches. FOX8+2 was introduced with the Foxtel and Austar Digital Services on Channel 150. This allows the viewing of the same programs on Fox8, but two hours later. One of the known advantages of this TimeShift Channel, is that Western Australian viewers can see this channel at the correct time in their state as advertised. FOX8 and Foxtel have a deal with Network Ten to receive their shows bought from the USA Fox network. Some shows like this include The Simpsons, Futurama, and The Simple Life. During the migration to the digital platform, Foxtel's Fox Kids (similar to the US version) channel was discontinued in 2004 and a selection of its programming was moved to FOX8 in the early mornings. The channel was rebranded significantly at the start of 2005, matching the American Fox channel's logo with the addition of the 8'' at the end. FOX8's overall graphics also changed in style. Shortly after the rebranding, the station received its first official website. The website was relaunched in October 2005 as a fuller visual experience showing extracts from the top shows. During the 2008 Beijing Olympic Games, the channel screened a 17-day, multiple animated show marathon named "Battle of the Animations" involving ''Family Guy, American Dad!, The Simpsons, Futurama and King of the Hill. The event concluded on Sunday 24 August with a smaller marathon involving the winning show, as chosen by the viewing audience over the course of the 17 days. The winning show was Family Guy. On 1 November 2008, as part of the launch of a new channel named 111 HITS, many shows from Fox8 and other channels moved to 111 Hits. 111 Hits is a hit shows channel including programs from the 80s, 90s, 2000s, and today. On 15 November 2009, FOX8 HD launched on Austar and Foxtel. On 16 March 2010, FOX8 launched a brand new website. In May 2011, FOX8 underwent a major rebrand, incorporating a new look, with a new style of branding programs. In October 2011, FOX8 launched a Program Return Graphic during a Show. In February 2013, Foxtel announced a deal with The Walt Disney Company which included an exclusive output deal with ABC Family. ABC Family produces some of FOX8's hit programs such as Bunheads, ''Switched at Birth'' and The Secret Life of the American Teenager, as well as [[The Fosters (2013 TV series)|''The Fosters]]'' and Twisted which were to premiere later in 2013. In October 2013, FOX8 launched a new on-air look that included the new slogan TV for the Now Gen (replacing So Fox8). Programming Current programming Original programming *''Australia's Next Top Model'' (2005 – present) *''The Recruit'' (2014, 2016) Acquired programming *''The 100'' *''Two Broke Girls'' *''About a Boy'' *''The Amazing Race'' *''American Dad!'' *''America's Got Talent'' *''America's Next Top Model'' *''A.P.B.'' *''Arrow'' *''Baby Daddy'' *''Batwoman'' *''Beauty & the Beast'' *''Bitten'' *''Bob's Burgers'' *''Chasing Life'' *''The Carbonaro Effect'' *''DC's Legends of Tomorrow'' *''Empire'' *''The Face'' *''Family Guy'' *''Finding Carter'' *''The Flash'' *''The Fosters'' *''Fresh Off the Boat'' *''Futurama'' *''Ghost Hunters'' *''Grimm'' *''Jane the Virgin'' *''Killer Magic'' *''King of the Hill'' *''Last Man Standing'' *''New Girl'' *''Pretty Little Liars'' *''Reign'' *''The Simpsons'' *''Sleepy Hollow'' *''Stitchers'' *''Strike Back'' *''Supergirl'' *''Supernatural'' *''Switched at Birth'' *''S.W.A.T. *''Teen Wolf'' *WWE: **''Raw'' (LIVE since February 4, 2014) **''SmackDown'' (LIVE since July 20, 2016) *''The Vampire Diaries'' *''Vice'' *''Victoria's Secret Fashion Show'' *''Young & Hungry'' Future programming *''Chicago Fire'' (moved to SoHo in 2015, returning November 2016) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (TBA) Former programming Original programming *''Action Earth'' (2007) *''An Aussie Goes Barmy'' (2006) *''An Aussie Goes Bolly'' (Filmed and copyrighted in 2007) (Aired in 2008) *''An Aussie Goes Calypso'' (2008) *''Blood, Sweat and Gears'' (2008) *''CD Live'' (2006) *''Confidential'' (2007) *''The Contender Australia'' (2009) *''Crown Australian Celebrity Poker Challenge'' (2006) *''Dangerous'' (2007) *''Dating in the Dark Australia'' (2010-2012) *''The Face Australia'' (2014) *''Fish Out of Water'' (2007) *''Football Superstar'' (2008–2010) *''Ra'' (2005 – present) *''Rove LA'' (2011-2012) *''The Phone'' (2009) *''Runway to LA'' (2007) *''The Singing Office'' (2007) *''SLiDE'' (2011) *''The Stafford Brothers'' (2011) *''Cricket Superstar'' (2012) Acquired programming *''7th Heaven'' *''8 Simple Rules'' *''According to Jim'' *''Alien Nation'' *''America's Most Wanted *''American Idol'' *''Andromeda'' *''Angry Birds Toons'' *''Atlantis'' *''Bates Motel'' (moved to SoHo) *''The Best Years'' *''Blood Ties'' *''Bones'' (moved to SoHo) *''Breaking the Magician's Code: Magic's Biggest Secrets Finally Revealed'' *''The Carrie Diaries'' *''Celebrity Poker Showdown'' *''Chuck'' *''The Cleveland Show'' *''Clubhouse'' *''The Collector'' *''The Contender'' *''The Crazy Ones'' *''Criss Angel Mindfreak'' *''Cristela'' *''The Cut'' *''Dating in the Dark'' *''Dead Like Me'' *''The District'' *''Dog the Bounty Hunter'' (moved to A&E) *''Dollhouse'' *''Falling Skies'' *''Fastlane'' *''Fear Factor'' *''The Gates'' *''Glee'' *''Gossip Girl'' *''Got to Dance'' *''Greek'' *''Hannibal'' (moved to Showcase) *''Hart of Dixie'' *''The Hills'' *''The Hughleys'' *''Human Weapon'' *''Ice Road Truckers'' (moved to A&E) *''Impact Wrestling'' (moved to Fuel TV) *''The Inside'' *''Jane By Design'' *''jPod'' *''Jurassic Fight Club'' *''Kröd Mändoon and the Flaming Sword of Fire'' *''K-Ville'' *''Kyle XY'' *''Legend of the Seeker'' *''Less Than Perfect'' *''Listen Up!'' *''Live to Dance'' *''The Lying Game'' *''Make It Or Break It'' *''Maximum Exposure'' *''The Mentalist'' (moved to TVH!TS) *''The Messengers'' *''The Mob Doctor'' *''Modern Family'' (moved to The Comedy Channel) *''Mutant X'' *''MXC'' *''My Big Fat Obnoxious Boss'' *''My Wife and Kids'' *''NCIS: Los Angeles'' (moved to TVH!TS) *''New Zealand's Next Top Model'' *''Nikita'' *''On the Lot'' *''The Originals *The Others'' *''Pineapple Dance Studios'' *''Point Pleasant'' *''Police Ten 7'' *''Prison Break'' (moved to FX) *''Relic Hunter'' *''Revolution'' *''Roswell'' *''Scare Tactics'' *''The Secret Circle'' *''The Secret Life of the American Teenager'' *''Skins'' *''Smallville'' *''Solitary'' *''South Beach'' *''Standoff'' *''Still Standing'' *''Strip Search'' *''Sweet Valley High'' *''Temptation Island'' *''Terminator The Sarah Connor Chronicles'' *''Texas S.W.A.T.'' *''Third Watch'' *''Twisted'' *''Unan1mous'' *''Ultimate Gamer'' *''Wonderfalls'' *''World Poker Tour'' *''World's Most Amazing Videos'' *''World's Wildest Police Videos'' *WWE: **''ECW'' **''Heat'' **''Main Event'' **''NXT'' **''Superstars'' **''Tough Enough'' **''Vintage Collection'' *''Yes, Dear'' Logos File:Fox8 old logo.png|2000 - 2005 File:Fox8.png|2005–present See also *Television in Australia References External links *Fox8 Website Category:Australian television networks Category:Foxtel Category:Television channels and stations established in 1995 Category:1995 establishments in Australia Category:English-language television stations in Australia